


Fixation

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: For some reason, Ignis always finds himself watching Gladiolus. He can't quite place his finger on it exactly. It isn't until Gladiolus points it out that perhaps realizations come to light.





	

“You’re staring again.”

Ignis blinked in surprise at the bodyguard’s sudden words. Pardon? Ignis hardly seemed to notice that he was staring at anything. Well, not until the low grumble from his taste tester came into earshot. He sat upright for a moment, as if coming back to reality from whatever fantasy he found himself in. His eyes focused forward once again, fixated on the brown-haired man before him. Ah yes. A momentary absence from his thought process. But one that he could easily recover from. Ignis cleared his throat, sitting upright in his place as he adjusted the light blue coffee mug in his hands.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You’re staring at me while I’m eating again.” The bodyguard glanced upward from his meal, amber eyes observing Ignis carefully as he chewed. Ignis was always observant, but Gladio noticed just how overly observant he was whenever the man tried to eat. Was Ignis that worried about him not liking his cooking? Always his own worst critic. The way Ignis’s eyebrow arched told Gladio that perhaps Gladious’s taste wasn’t what he was concerned about. The bodyguard scoffed; a chuckle followed as he picked up his slice of cake. “It tastes fine, Iggy. You don’t have be to so paranoid about us not liking your cooking.”

“I know that. I have learned the skills I needed in order to become a sufficient enough cook.” Ignis perhaps sounded a bit too defensive in the moment, but his eyes ended up locked onto Gladio again. The way he lifted the take to his mouth and took a bite. His sharp and muscular jaw moving and muscles becoming apparent in his face. The slightest shine of saliva across Gladio’s lips appeared as his tongue slipped out the lick away the frosting. The fact that he licked his fingers afterwards while staring back at Ignis.

Oh no. Ignis was staring right back at him. The cook cleared his throat and glanced away as quickly as he could, taking a sip of his coffee that was far too loud for anyone to have to listen to. As much as he didn’t like to admit it, he always did find himself looking at Gladio first. Whenever he had a new recipe to try, Ignis would always look to Gladiolus for his approval on it. Not just look to, but he’d look at him. He’d admire him, take notice in the way his lips would curl into a smile whenever there was something he enjoyed about the meal. How he would eagerly eat as much as he could, even if he didn’t like the meal at the time and assure Ignis that everything tasted fine. How Gladio would try to stifle a satisfied groan whenever he was so hungry that anything sounded good at the time. Ignis always noticed these things. He was always watching and observing. His eyes were always on Gladio. He didn’t like to admit it, but it always brought a sense of peace to him whenever he was able to sit with Gladio like this and watch him eat.  Talk about unsettling for Gladiolus. But even when Ignis was called out for it, his eyes just couldn’t take themselves away from him.

There was a silence that settled between the two before Ignis adjusted his glasses and glanced back at Gladiolus. Those amber eyes were now fixated on him in return. “Can I help you?”

“Nah. Just noticing something. That’s all.”

“And what might that be?”

Gladiolus’s eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed the brief shifting gaze that Ignis had. Something about the other man’s eyes avoiding him made him rather annoyed. But that wasn’t anything he couldn’t fixed. He just had to go for it. Just do it.

And so, he did. He leaned over towards Ignis, placing a hand on top of the green-eyed man’s head to tilt his head back before he placed a quick and crooked kiss on top of Ignis’s lips. Green eyes stared back at him with an incredulous expression when their lips separated. A quiet moment between the two before two faces suddenly heated up when eyes met. Another silence before Gladio pulled away, clearing his throat as he rose from his place and glanced away. “Sorry. Just wanted you to look at me. That’s all.”

Ignis remained in his place, eyes wide in surprise as he pressed his fingers to his own lips. The one time he wasn’t looking at that brutish man… The servant turned his hand around, pressing the back of it to his own cheeks as if to calm down the heat that surged from his face. “I-It’s quite alright… At least you have my gaze now.”

A chuckle came from the bodyguard as he scratched the back of his head. Their eyes locked together for a moment more, a rather goofy smile growing wider the longer Gladio stared. The more he watched Ignis’s reactions, the more entranced he was over the other man. Ignis’s cheeks flared with shades of pink. The back of his hand covered the growing smile that came across Ignis’s face. The other man was always insecure about how he smiled. And the way Ignis looked at him…

Shit…!

“I’m just gonna… Is that Prompto and Noct coming back over there?”

The bodyguard nodded his head quickly, giving a quick wave to Ignis as he muttered a ‘Thanks for the meal.’ It took no more than a few split seconds before Gladio rushed over to meet their two returning companions. Ignis watched after Gladio silently, his expression softening for a moment. The servant let out a sigh, turning back towards his coffee as he brought the mug to his curling lips and his gaze lingered on Gladio let again.

“And here I am, staring once again…”

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked about the relationship between Gladio and Ignis by a tumblr user, wing-spiker:  
> "GladNis: Who developed feelings first? How did they react to this? Did the other notice?"
> 
> I feel like just me rambling on my thoughts and headcanons wouldn't do them much justice. So instead, you get a quick blurb from me.  
> I really like this ship alot too~  
> If you have any writing requests for me, don't hesitate to ask!


End file.
